ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Guide for Ben 10: Galactic Legends
This is the Episode Guide for Ben 10: Galactic Legends. Season 1 Legends of a Loser - When his enemies attack, Ben suffers because of ''almos''t completely improved Omnitrix. Now it isn't giving him what he wants, and nothing seems to be going his way. Cooking with Grandpa Max - Ben goes around to pick up three different ingredients throughout Bellwood to help Grandpa Max win a cooking contest, whilst Khyber is hunting him down! Every Frog has his Day - A rogue Incursean is going across the galaxy stealing random spaceships, causing Attea to ask for Ben's help. Can Ben and Attea stop him and put an end to all of this? Scared Silly (Non-Canon to the Series) - On the night of Halloween, Lord Transyl mysteriously makes it to Earth. Soon after landing in New York City, Lord Transyl's presence is enough to get a local Plumber there to contact Max and Ben for help. Now they must hurry, or risk having all of of New York at Transyl's command! No Juice for You! - Simian gets Ben officially banned from all the Mr. Smoothies's stores, forever! Angered and denied of his favorite drinks, Ben is determined to get back his most desired beverages, even if it means taking Simian down for good! Category:Episode GuidesCategory:Genre: Action/AdventureCategory:ComedyCategory:Episodes Into the Forest - Something very scary lurks in the recently discovered forest near Bellwood. Since something has Bellwood worried and scared, Ben and Gwen do some investigating. Welcome to the Club - Our hero tries to go undercover so he can infiltrate an illegal Weapons Convention in Undertown, held by none other than Argit. Forever Forgotten Part: 1 - Driscoll successfully sneaks into Plumber HQ to retrieve data files and recover something from the Plumbers. During all of this, the Forever Knight Ninja goes on a rampage across town. It's up to Ben and Hobble to work together and stop Driscoll's master plan. Forever Forgotten Part: 2 - With Sir George being revived, and leading Driscoll, things get a lot worse for Ben and Hobble in this turn of events. Despite the Omnitrix updating itself, malfunctioning again and Hobble getting captured, can Ben save the day when things go from bad to worse? Season 2 It's Ben a While - Bad Ben, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben come to the Prime Timeline in seek of revenge. Without a clue as to what is going on, Ben and Kevin go after them and find themselves in deep trouble. Eat or be Eaten - Khyber and his Panuncian launch a brutal attack against Dimension 23's Ben Tennyson in hopes of finally getting revenge at his own dimension's Ben 10! Horribly Ever After - Charmcaster and Gwen duke it out, only to find out that their lives are going to end at midnight. Now Ben and Rook must go and confront Adwaitya and make him help them so he can reverse the spell in time. Smarter than Dumb - Albedo and Benzarro team up and set their sights on kidnapping Gwen and Kevin! Instead of rushing to the rescue, Ben encounters a familiar face. Who Are You Again? - After being enlightened by his evil counterparts, and by using Alien X, Ben accidentally ruins his life forever. A Hero Is Bored - Ben has lost all will to fight or do anything but to go to school. Now when a threat reveals itself, it's Hero Time! Meet Kevin 11 - Ben is determined to find and stop Kevin after seeing the crimes he committed on the news. Family Shatters - Verdona journeys to earth in search of an earth girl to take back to Anodyne. Only Ben is capable of fighting off Verdona and sending her back from whence she came. The Chaos Continues - Vilgax and Ben get sent inside the Null Void, while a mysterious foe remains at large. Season 3 Brains vs Brawn - The Branium Maximus steals Hacker.10 from the Omnitrix and plans on using the form to rage on a Galactic War! An Old Switcheroo - In the middle of a battle Ben damages the Omnitrix and now he can only turn into fusions of his aliens again! As trouble brews, an enemy rises. Animo Planet - Dr. Animo's Monstrous Mutants wreak havoc in Tokyo. Ben reluctantly seeks out Kai for help after he's been defeated several times. Space Chase - Ben, Kevin, and Gwen head out into space together to track down and stop The Dark One. Beauty Is Only Skin Deep - A spaceship crash lands on the moon and inside it holds a Princess. Unfortunately, she's not as innocent as she seems! Winner Take All - Ben gets stranded on a planet along with other heroes who have to compete in events in order to survive. Blukic and Driba Go to JailCategory:Ben 10 Galactic Legends - Blukic and Driba crash land on an extremely strict War-Planet. As such, they are immediately arrested with nobody to bail them out. Meanwhile, The Branium Maximus comes to the same planet with evil intentions.